Rosenrot
by XXXLadyBlueXXX
Summary: TFP universe,Optimus Prime/Knock Out,MA Especially later chapters ,sticky slash. Knock out knew he was in trouble: the moment he laid his eyes on those sweet reams, his deep voice rang in his ear, or running his fingers over that smooth polish. Oh, he wanted that red Prime. Disclaimer: I neither own the characters or the song lyrics.
1. Prologue

_Knock out knew he was in trouble: the moment he laid his eyes on those sweet rims, his deep voice rang in his ear, or running his fingers over that smooth polish. __Oh, he wanted that red Prime. Even if he was a wretched auto bot. His engine sounded like a sweet serenade. The prime didn't even know how he stirred the doctors processors. _

_Optimus Prime was like the sweetest medicine and the doctor wanted to have a taste. Knock out would to play him like a game, caressing those rimes and drive the prime spinning in all directions. _

_Ooh he was feeling the lust , the doctor wanted to frag that Prime._

~to be continued

- **Prologue** to my new fanfic: Rosenrot. It is a Optimus Prime X Knock Out fanfic inspired by the songs: Cora Emerald- That man & Rammstein-Rosenrot.

- If you find any grammatical or spelling error , please message me!

- I don't own the songs and lyrics used in this fan fiction and also not the characters. The prologue uses lines inspired by the original lyrics.


	2. Chapter 1

Another day, another boring fraggingday. He yawned as he entered in the lab, and looked around The lights flickered when he pressed switch and it made a bleak light as it illuminated the room with its instruments, operation table and other equipment The medical bay was rather empty, except the operation table which was standing in the middle. The enormous intimidating deception leader was in deep coma. Whether he was in coma or not the doctor never felt comfortable around it.

Knock out walked to his computer and turned it on,as the files loaded , he sipped from an energon cube that was brought by a drone earlier , together with a data pad with all the appointments for today. He glanced over looking annoyed because , most appointments were check ups of drones , as there were over hundreds of drones on the ship, and these were scheduled for weeks ahead.

He took another sip from his cube as), he briefly thought of what he rather be doing ; racing over earth's highways, feeling the rush of the ride going trough his cables, making the fleshlings bite the dust when they tought they could challenge him. He smirked, there were always losers who thought they could win from the mysterious red sportscar. He could sneak away for a few cycles...

His assistant Breakdown would cover for him and take care of the annoying Starscream, like he always do. And the drones didn't need his 'expertise' to know whether they could see the difference between raw energon and a stone. Besides they felt more comfortable around breakdown who seemed to be their 'Buddy' of some sorts.

He smirked, Knockout himself preferred a more...appealing sort of mechs. Like a certain autobot leader , he encountered a few weeks ago...

_Riding up the parking lot, he focused on the truck parked before the museum. His eyes going over the smooth plating, the red and blue polish. He roared his engine in approval even whistles as he parked beside the truck."Sweet rims, 24 gauge... You're reeeeeeal heavy-duty! Just like my friend here!"_

Knock out always appreciated a good looking altmode or robot form, but this Optimus Prime was gifted with both, and before he knew it...

_He wanted that mech._

Knock out pressed the intercom to wake up his assistant , the red mech said,"Cover for me, Break. I am having an appointment with the highway..'

-Sorry for the long wait I had allot of thing to take care off real life and I even didn't had time to write on Bad romance D:. I know this chapter is a bit short but I hope to write more for Chapter 2.

-Thank you for reading 3. If you find any grammatical mistakes please send me a message and I will fix it as soon as possible.

-Also thanks to my BFF Freakyfeline for proofreading and helping with editing it.


End file.
